New Super Luigi U
| designer = | programmer = | artist = Masanobu Sato | writer = | series = Super Mario, Luigi | composer = | platforms = Wii U, Nintendo Switch | released = DLC Retail (Wii U) Nintendo Switch | genre = Platform | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} (stylized as 'New Super Luigi U') is a 2D side-scrolling platform video game in the ''New Super Mario Bros. series developed by Nintendo for the Wii U. It is the fourth of five games focusing on Luigi (the others being Mario Is Missing, Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and Luigi's Mansion 3), released in two different versions first being the downloadable content (DLC) package for the main game New Super Mario Bros. U on the Nintendo eShop released in June 2013, and a standalone retail version released in Japan, Europe, and Australia in July 2013, with a release in North America the following month. The DLC version of the game requires that one possesses a copy of New Super Mario Bros. U, but the retail version does not. Later bundled prints of New Super Mario Bros. U, originally released on October 16, 2015, included both the main game and New Super Luigi U on disc. In January 2019, an enhanced port titled New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe was released for the Nintendo Switch, with both physical and digital releases including the main game and New Super Luigi U in a standard package. The game was announced along with Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Luigi's first appearance (in Mario Bros.), with Nintendo also proclaiming 2013 as "The Year of Luigi." Plot After the failure of his previous attempt to invade Peach's Castle, Bowser and Koopalings re-invade the castle with the same strategy from the last invasion, this time without abducting Mario due to him not being present. After being launched to distant lands, Luigi and two Toads begin a journey back to the castle. This time around, Nabbit (originally a minor antagonist) becomes involved in the quest, helping Luigi and the Toads to rescue Princess Peach once more. Gameplay With Mario excluded as the main playable character, Luigi fills in the role and gameplay is similar to that of New Super Mario Bros U, with all levels in the game redesigned specifically for Luigi's abilities and play style, including his higher jumping ability, floatier physics and less precise handling, which is described as shorter but more difficult. The combination of more challenging levels and a higher jumping, less frictional Luigi mirrors the relationship of the [[Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels|Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2]] to Super Mario Bros. Another change is to Nabbit (previously an enemy from New Super Mario Bros. U), who physically replaces Mario as a playable character while also becoming mostly an ally; however, the game still retains the feature from New Super Mario Bros. U of Nabbit being chased, making him a partial antagonist again. This can only occur if Nabbit is not selected as a player. When chosen as an actual player, he is immune to enemy damage, and while he cannot use power-ups himself (with the exception of the Super Star), any he does collect are converted into 1-Ups at the end of the stage. All the levels also feature a reduced time limit of only 100 seconds, which is significantly less time than is allotted in other Mario titles. Reception | MC = 77/100 | Destruct = 8/10 | Edge = 6/10 | EGM = 6.5/10 | GI = 8/10 | GSpot = 8.5/10 | IGN = 7.3/10 | NLife = | NWR = 8/10 | ONM = 78% | Poly = 7/10 | VG = 8/10 }} The game received mostly positive reviews. Official Nintendo Magazine gave the release 78 out of 100, summarizing that New Super Luigi U is "the platforming equivalent of rubbing your tummy and patting your head while your childhood enemies tickle your armpits with a dead pigeon. Luigi U is cute, but scattershot in its approach. Mario remains the 2D king... for now." GameSpot gave the game an 8.5 out of 10, stating that "New Super Luigi U may not offer new worlds or powers, but its emphasis on skill and precision reinvigorates the series in a meaningful way." Digital Spy's Liam Martin gave the release 4 out of 5 stars, stating that "as somebody who has been craving a challenging Mario platformer in the mold of the NES originals, the increased challenge is most welcome, even if it comes at a small cost. It would have been nice if Nintendo had added some new challenges and mini-games, especially given the cost of the retail version, although for the cost of a premium DLC pack, the omission is much more forgivable." As of September 30, 2018, New Super Luigi U sold 3.04 million copies.https://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/en/finance/software/wiiu.html New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe In the Nintendo Direct from September 14, 2018, Nintendo unveiled an enhanced port from New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U exclusively for the Nintendo Switch titled New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. The game contains New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U and runs in 1080p and 60 frames per second while the original Wii U version runs in 720p and 60 frames per second. The game also contains two new characters called Nabbit and Toadette. It was released on January 11, 2019. A power-up called "Super Crown" is a power up for Toadette, which causes her to transform into a character that resembles Princess Peach, Peachette. As Peachette, she can float like Princess Peach in Super Mario, double jump like Daisy, and recover if she falls in pits or lava. Notes References External links * Category:2013 video games Category:Asymmetrical multiplayer video games Category:Platform games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Luigi games Category:Nintendo games Category:Video game remakes Category:Mario platform games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Video game expansion packs Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Super Mario